You Turn 22
by DarrelRivers
Summary: It's wedding time!Can Ran find the love she lost so may years ago or not.SHINICHIxRAN. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

YOU TURN 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, cause if i did I wouldn't take Shinichi away from Ran.

* * *

It had been 5 years since Shinichi's disappearance a young lady

black hair thought , as she hurried through the sakura trees.

Just then she felt her phone vibrate .She picked up her phone

and heard an excited shriek that she nearly fell down.

"What's wrong Kazuha! Why in the world are you shrieking."

She asked.

"Oh! Ran he did it,Heiji just proposed me!" Kazuha's excited voice

could be heard from a mile. Both the ladies started shouting at

once. "OMG!! He did it!" "Really he did it!!"

"Then of-course we need to shop. We will need some beautiful

jewelry and a beautiful wedding gown which of-course will be

designed by the world famous fashion designer RAN MOURI!!"

That voice was so familiar to that she could make it out from

a thousands of other voices.

"C'mon Sonoko I told you not to call me that!"said Ran sounding

exasperated to a giggling Sonoko.

"Well Ran tomorrow I wanna meet you at the Westend mall and

you to Kazuha. How do you expect me to forget to buy a gift for

the BRIDE-TO-BE.""Shut-up!!" was the only answer she got.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...TILL THEN KEEP REVIEWING


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime**

* * *

**On the wedding day**

The cold winter breeze blew the black strands of Ran. The pale sun highlighted the beautiful pale pink gown she wore.

* * *

**Heiji's POV**

"Poor Ran niichan"I thought "why should such a wonderful person be tortured so badly. I wish I could tell her where Kudo

is."

Just then I heard the church bell ring. I should better hurry up or Kazuha would skin me alive.

* * *

**T**he choir played and Kazuha walked down the aisle with her dad.

She was dressed in a pure white gown with only a strap on the left

side. Her hair all fashionably curled till it reached her thighs.

Her two bridesmaid, Ran and Sonoko were dressed in golden gowns the same style as Kazuha but with two straps on either side.

As they reached the altar, Heiji and his best-man kaito took over From Kazuha's father. As they stood Ran wondered why was there

a empyy place to Heiji's left. Little did she know that Heiji had saved that place for Shinichi.

After some dances, speeches and the meal Kazuha and Heiji departed for their honeymoon in Italy.

"Isn't it lovely Ran"said Sonoko."I never did I dream of Kazuha marrying Heiji.

"Nor did I Sonoko. Hey! What would have Shinchi said if he were here today." said Ran in a sad tone.

"You miss him right?Don't you."said Sonoko with a sad smile.

"Yes I do, I miss him so much." Ran replied.

All through the conversation a figure was hearing them his eyes fixed on Ran and only four words came from him. "I miss you too"

* * *

**Hey their ! I hope you like the story. Well who is the person in the shadows only time will tell. Till then keep reviewing!!**


	3. Chapter 3

HIM TO HER

Nyaaa!!! I know that it's been a long time since I updated but you see that my exams were going on so I had to leave my computer and prepare for them!! Gomen and I'll try to update sooner!!!

* * *

It was the 31st of december and while the city rejoiced in happiness someone experiencing a big shock.

Yes Heiji was shaking his dark face was as pale as could be. He was walking all around the room muttering nonsense and Kazuha knew better as not to disturb him.

HEIJI POV

No it can't be ! It's impossible, I just can't belive it. Oh my god he did it that ahou he did it. After all he went through he just deserved what he did.

FLASHBACK

_A shaky voice was heard from the other end of the telephone line "Hattori I've done it, it's over, they are over_

_I am coming back home"_

_heiji was so shocked that the receiver fell down from his hand, his eyes as wide as saucers._

"_hello, hello Hattori are you there"_

"_yes kudo I'm here alright............. fine .... good...sure........ya I'll meet you at your place. Bye."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Oh god I'll be late gota go!

END POV

Heiji hurried as fast as he could.

"Bye honey I'm going to an old friend" he said as he gave a light peck on his wives cheek who was currently talking to Ran.

* * *

AT SHINICHI"S HOUSE

A handsome man around 21 was pacing by the fire place. Until he heard the door close and a shout "OI KUDO!!!!!"

He turned around and saw the grinning face Heiji Hattori "Hey long time no see"

" Seeing your friend after such a long time and is that all you can manage eh Kudo?"

" Sorry man, couldn't think of anything.",said Shinichi giving him a hug.

" Anyways HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DEFEAT THE BLACK ORGANIZATION ?"

"Aah ! That is one long story you will need to sit down"

They talked and talked till they reached the topic Shinichi wanted to talk about the most.

" Hey Hattori how is Ran I just saw her at your wedding?"

" She is broken Kudo after Conan Edogawa left she is no more the same, yes she smiles, laughs, works but that is just a mask. If you see her eyes they are just empty with no feelings, nothing! Just nothing!"

" Do you know where could I find her?"

" Kudo are you nuts now what the hell are you thinking going to nee-chan at 11:30!!!"

" Do you want to tell me or not?", the latter replied

" Of course Kudo but why?"

" I've got to settle a few things with her" shinichi replied simply

"OK I she might be in the park she is always there on christmas and New Year eve"

" Thanks Hattori!!! And by the way say congratulations from my side to Kazuha-chan", said shinichi as he hurried to the door.

* * *

hey guys hope you have a happy new year AND DON'T FORGET PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
